When presentations or meetings are to be performed at a plurality of different locations, an important part of achieving an effective presentation is to make it possible to reproduce images exactly as the creator of those images intended, whatever the location.
However, external light or artificial light could strike the display area in which the image is displayed in practice, so there can be a huge difference between the ideal image appearance and the actual image appearance.
Particularly when an image is to be projected and displayed by using a screen and projector, the image appearance can be greatly affected by the type of the screen.
If a screen that uses a diffused reflective plate is used, by way of example, the reflectivity of such a screen is at least 90%, so an image thereon is seen to be much brighter than on an ordinary screen having a reflectivity on the order of 70%.
In addition, the distance between the screen and the projector will also change the image appearance.
Furthermore, it takes time to correct colors manually to ensure that the actual image appearance is adjusted to the ideal image appearance. For that reason if the user carries a projector to a client's location, it takes some time to correct colors before the start of the presentation, and thus the starting time of the presentation could be delayed for this correction.